Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Recopilación de los "Miniretos mensuales" y los "Minijuegos de las casas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Personajes, temáticas y géneros variados.
1. Minijuego Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Valentía selectiva**

 **S** iempre que el grupito de Draco te mira para hacerte partícipe de sus chiquilladas, tú apartas la mirada.

 **E** stás harto de fingir que esa pandilla te cae bien y que compartes sus ideas.

 **R** ecuerdas cada vez que han insultado, humillado y vejado a alguien simplemente por creer que tienen derecho a hacerlo.

 **P** ero eso ha acabado; no estás dispuesto a permitir que le hagan nada a ella. Quizá si fuera otra no intervendrías, pero... Decides que ha llegado el momento.

 **I** nmediatamente después de cruzar la pared que lleva a las mazmorras, los buscas.

 **E** ncuentras a Malfoy, acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle, susurrando en un corredor vacío.

— **N** o toques a Luna —sin preámbulos. Sueltas lo que ha estado carcomiéndote des que descubriste los planes de Draco con la chica. No estás dispuesto a apartar la mirada, no como has hecho hasta ahora.

 **T** odo queda en silencio y luego el rubio suelta una carcajada.

— **E** stás perdido, Nott.


	2. Minireto Noviembre

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este fic_ _participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas_ _2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Género:** Crime

 **Rated:** T

* * *

 _ **Ancas de rana y otras maldades**_

Nunca habrías imaginado ver a tu fiel compañero agonizando de aquella manera.

Es cierto que quizá fiel, fiel no era, pero te escuchaba.

Verlo entre las fauces del enemigo fue un shock, y ahí te diste cuenta de que lo querías más de lo que creías.

Increíblemente esa conducta es habitual, cuanto más sufre alguien, más lo queremos, o lo reconocemos más abiertamente.

Lo que te ocurría con él, pero, iba más allá de un simple sentimiento de unión, porque te acercaba a tu familia.

Lamentas su muerte, pero todavía lamentas más no poder vengarte de su asesina.

Es sabido por todos que la Señora Norris no es fácil de atrapar, y aunque lo consiguieses estás seguro de que no podrías dañarla de ninguna manera.

La abuela tiene razón, no tienes lo que hay que tener ni para ayudar a los tuyos.


	3. Minireto Diciembre I

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Un aperitivo libre de prejuicios**

—Adiós cariño, pórtate bien y haz caso a tía Hermione.

Albus sonrió a su madre mientras esta le dejaba un millón de besos por toda la cabeza y le colocaba bien la bufanda un millón de veces más.

Cuando por fin salieron de casa de los Potter, Hermione tomó al pequeño en brazos y se desapareció. Caminaron hasta el cruce entre Oxford y Regent Street, un lugar tan frecuentado por personas que miraban sin ver que era perfecto para esconder un restaurante como al que iban a comer ese mismo día.

Cuando entraron, una suave melodía anunció su presencia y rápidamente un maître recogió sus abrigos, sus bufandas y les acompañó hasta una mesa al lado de la ventana. La puerta por la que habían entrado era estrecha y la pintura estaba desconchada, pero por dentro los colores fluían en tonos madera, dándole un aspecto muy acogedor.

Albus observaba atentamente los focos de luz que brillaban intermitentemente por el aire, acercándose y alejándose de los clientes que ya estaban sentados.

—¿Son brillantes verdad? —preguntó Hermione mientras miraba la cara extasiada del niño.

—Hadas —murmuró cuando una pequeña hada se les acercó a preguntar qué querían comer.

Albus recordó que mamá siempre le decía que cuando llegas a un sitio o te encuentras con alguien debes saludar, y luego despedirte.

—Hola hada —saludó.

Con una voz muy aguda, el pequeño ser les tomó nota y se alejó aleteando velozmente hasta las puertas de la cocina.

—¿Te gusta este lugar, Albus?

—¡Sí! ¿Y Rose?

—Ya me extrañaba que no preguntaras dónde estaba —sonrió ella—. Cuando nos vayamos la iremos a buscar, pero quería enseñarte este sitio, estaba segura de que te gustaría.

—¡Mucho! ¡Hay hadas!

En ese instante una criatura de ojos saltones y orejas puntiagudas trajo los primeros.

Albus se lo quedó mirando embobado, jamás había visto a nadie tan bajito. A parte de Lily, pero porque era un bebé, y Rose, que solo era un poco más alta que él.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué miras?

—¡Es bajito!

—Sí, sí que lo es.

—¡Es como yo!

—Sí, sí que lo es.

Albus seguramente no fue consciente de lo que dijo, pero si todo el mundo pensara como un niño de tres años, quizá el mundo sería un lugar mejor.


	4. Minireto Diciembre II

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este fic_ _participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas_ _2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Valiente comadreja**

Arthur Weasley caminaba hacia su puesto en el Ministerio cuando se topó con una pequeña y vieja criatura de orejas puntiagudas.

El elfo miraba hacia un lado y otro del pasillo buscando algo, o a alguien.

—Hola, ¿te has perdido?

La criatura se sobresaltó y volvió la vista hacia arriba, pues Arthur triplicaba su altura, y con una voz aguda y rasgada respondió:

—Stinky no se ha perdido, señor. El amo le ha ordenado a Stinky que espere aquí, señor.

—Oh —el joven miró intrigado a la criatura, no era muy habitual ver elfos domésticos en el Ministerio—. Bien. Pues…

—¡Stinky! —una voz retumbó desde el otro lado del pasillo, justo antes de que apareciera su dueño.

Abraxas Malfoy se acercó con paso seguro y decidido y, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, le indicó a Stinky que lo siguiera. El elfo obedeció al instante y cojeando intentó seguir el ritmo de su amo.

Al ver la cojera de la criatura, Arthur llamó al mayor.

—Disculpe.

Pero el señor Malfoy ni se inmutó.

—Señor Malfoy —el joven Weasley alzó la voz y esta vez sí que consiguió captar la atención del mayor.

Abraxas se giró y lo observó con una ceja alzada.

—Su elfo va cojo, quizá podría ir un poco más lento, porque se nota que le duele.

—¿Tú quién eres para hablarme así? —preguntó con desdén.

—Arthur Weasley, y no le he hablado de ninguna manera, solo he observado que su elfo sufre intentando seguirle el ritmo.

El hombre rubio se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia el joven y le plantó un dedo en el pecho.

Stinky observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y cargados de temor.

—Mira Weasley, te lo voy a decir para que tu beocio cerebro lo comprenda. Que sea la última vez que te diriges a mí —se giró hacia el elfo y preguntó—: ¿Has hablado con este señor?

—Sí señor, Stinky ha hablado con el señor Weasley.

Abraxas le propinó un golpe que hizo al elfo ponerse bizco por un instante.

—No puede tratar así a una criatura —defendió Arthur poniéndose entre ambos.

—Apártate, comadreja.

El hombre lo apartó y retomó su camino hacia la salida, seguido por Stinky, que miró por última vez al joven.

En cuanto desaparecieron, Arthur Weasley se juró que jamás se dejaría amedrentar por ningún Malfoy y defendería a quien pudiera de ellos.


	5. Minireto Febrero

**MINIRETO DE FEBRERO**

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Acercarse**

Nunca había habido tanta gente en Cabeza de Puerco, no que recordara.

—¿Quién es esa?

Cerca de Hermione había una chica que estaba seguro de no haber visto en su vida, tenía el pelo lacio, muy largo y negro y la piel aceitunada.

—Padma Patil —susurró Lee al ver de quién hablaba George.

—¿Quién?

—La hermana de Parvati.

—¿Quién?

Lee lo miró confuso, su hermano compartía curso con ambas y el año anterior las hermanas Patil habían sido las parejas de baile de Harry y de Ron.

—Van con Harry y Ron a clase.

—Ah.

George recuerda ese momento en Cabeza de Puerco mientras intenta desarmar a Padma, algo que resulta frustrantemente complicado.

—¡Bien! —exclama Harry dando una palmada— Ahora practicaremos el famoso hechizo aturdidor, mantened las parejas con las que estáis.

—¡Eh Fred! ¿Crees que serás capaz de aturdir a Hermione?

Fred había fracasado en todos y cada uno de los intentos que había hecho para desarmar a Hermione y George no podía parar de reír cada vez que la varita de su hermano salía despedida.

—¿Puedes centrarte en esto Weasley? —inquiere su compañera.

—Tienes razón, vamos a ello —responde George con una sonrisa.

—A la de tres los de la derecha hechizarán y los de la izquierda se protegerán —ordena Harry desde la parte delantera de la sala.

—Uno.

Todas las varitas se alzan.

—Dos.

—¿Sabes que soy muy bueno con…

—¡Tres!

—¡Desmaius!

George sale disparado con tanta fuerza que choca contra la pared de piedra. Hay varios cuerpos por el suelo, a quienes sus parejas de práctica se están encargando de reanimar.

Padma se acerca hasta George, preocupada. No tenía intención de atacarlo tan fuerte.

—Enervate.

El cuerpo de George sigue en el suelo, no hay muestras de movimiento.

Intenta pensar qué les enseñó el profesor Flitwick, cómo dar más fuerza a un hechizo.

El contacto. El contacto podía multiplicar el hechizo.

Padma toma la mano de George con fuerza, lo apunta con la varita y cierra los ojos.

—Enervate.

El chico abre los ojos, confundido.

—¡Pensaba que estabas atento! —le grita ella entre enojada y aliviada.

—Pensaba que te esperarías —murmura George frotándose la cabeza allí donde se ha golpeado.

—No creo que los mortífagos esperen a que tú estés preparado antes de matarte —responde secamente.

—Tienes razón —sonríe él—. Otra vez.

Padma lo mira, le tiende la mano para ayudarle y finalmente sonríe.


End file.
